USA Network Orders Second Season Of “Graceland”
NEW YORK – September 10, 2013 –USA Network today announced a 13-episode second season order for the provocative one-hour hit drama series GRACELAND, which follows a group of elusive undercover agents who live in a web of lies while operating under the same roof. Inspired by true events, the series is summer’s #1 new scripted series in cable among P18-49 with 1.8M viewers, and has captured a broad audience to-date, averaging 4M total viewers P2+. The announcement was made today by USA Network President Chris McCumber. “Jeff Eastin has once again delivered for USA Network. GRACELAND’s brilliant serialized storytelling mixed with striking cinematography and a captivating ensemble cast has clearly resonated with a wide audience,” said McCumber. “We’re proud to be the home of summer’s top new cable drama and anticipate GRACELAND will be a long-term player for the network.” GRACELAND quickly drew a loyal and consistent audience since its June 6 debut, and registered particularly high double-digit growth in L7 lifts of +90% P18-49, +88% P25-54 +95% P18-34 and +75% in P2+ on average season-to-date. From Fox Television Studios, GRACELAND comes from creator and executive producer Jeff Eastin (WHITE COLLAR) and stars Daniel Sunjata (“Rescue Me”), Aaron Tveit (“Les Miserables”), Vanessa Ferlito (“Grindhouse”), Brandon Jay McLaren (“Falling Skies”), Serinda Swan (“Breakout Kings) and Manny Montana (“Chicago Code”). In GRACELAND, rookie FBI Agent Mike Warren (Tveit) is unexpectedly shipped off to a Southern California beachfront property turned safe house for undercover agents, dubbed “Graceland,” and assigned to investigate his would-be mentor – the enigmatic and legendary FBI Agent Paul Briggs (Sunjata). The series will conclude its 12-episode freshman season on Thursday, September 12 at 10/9c, following the explosive series finale of beloved long-running drama BURN NOTICE at 9/8c. GRACELAND culminates with the much-anticipated reveal of the elusive drug lord “Jangles,” as the house divides loyalties between Briggs and Mike. Emotions unravel and tensions run high as Briggs’ past resurfaces and his worst fears are realized. Will the “Graceland” house survive the aftermath of this riveting finale? The entire first season of GRACELAND is currently available on video on demand and USANetwork.com. Fans can access Graceland: Undercover, an interactive second screen experience offering the unique opportunity to live the secret life of federal agents. Graceland: Undercover is available at www.gracelandundercover.tv or for download on audio content recognition-enabled iOS mobile and tablet apps available in the Apple App Store. From Fox Television Studios, GRACELAND is shot on location in Fort Lauderdale, FL. USA recently announced a powerful drama development slate featuring a mix of high profile auspices and homegrown series producers to build on the network’s signature strength of original drama series. Production just began on the network’s pilot for HORIZON, a World War II alien drama from executive producer Gale Anne Hurd (“The Walking Dead”), starring Ruth Bradley, Cary Elwes, Taylor Handley and Mark Famiglietti. The network continues to strengthen and diversify its offerings, and in 2014 will launch its first-ever original half hour comedy series: SIRENS, from Denis Leary (“Rescue Me”) and Bob Fisher (“Wedding Crashers”); and PLAYING HOUSE, from Jessica St. Clair and Lennon Parham (“Best Friends Forever”). Fox Television Studios produces scripted and unscripted programming for US broadcast and cable networks, and international broadcasters. Series include Burn Notice, White Collar, Graceland, and the upcoming Sirens, all for USA; The Americans for FX; the Emmy-nominated The Killing for AMC; and Maron for IFC. Current FTVS pilots include The Comedians for FX and Line of Sight for AMC. The #1 network in all of basic cable for an unprecedented seven straight years, USA Network is seen in over 102 million U.S. homes. USA is a leader in scripted programming with a powerful stable of originals, spectacular live television and is home to the best in blockbuster theatrical films, a broad portfolio of acquired series and entertainment events. A trailblazer in digital innovation and storytelling, USA is defining, driving and setting the industry standard for Social TV. USA is a program service of NBCUniversal Cable Entertainment, a division of NBCUniversal. The award-winning website is located at http://www.usanetwork.com. Characters Welcome. PRESS CONTACT: Alysia Sands 212.664.2902 alysia.sands@nbcuni.com Category:Press Release